Unfolded
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [Seiya/Minato] Seiya yang pertama kali menyadari. Canon setting.


**© Kotoko Ayano & Chinatsu Morimoto**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materill apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.**

**Warn : ... Boys love?**

* * *

Panahnya meleset lagi.

Minato menyeka keringat di pelipis, tidak semudah itu memang dalam mengatasi target panik miliknya. Sisa memori kelam itu terkadang masih menghantui. Bukannya dia ingin mengingat juga, hanya saja itu mendadak terlintas di kepalanya.

"Mau minum dulu, Minato?"

Seiya menawarkan sebotol air minum padanya. Entah sejak kapan ia membawa—Minato pun tidak mau tahu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Seiya yang telah jadi temannya sejak masa kanak-kanak.

Tangan Minato meraih botol, mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung menenggaknya habis. Hari ini memang sedikit lebih terbakar karena telah memasuki awal musim panas. Meski demikian Klub Kyudo enggan mengenal kata libur. Toh, tidak ada dari mereka yang mengikuti kelas musim panas. Jadi tidak ada kendala agenda.

"Minato, mau ikut bersamaku dalam acara nanti?"

Mendadak saja tubuh Nanao berada di antara Seiya dan Minato. Lalu membentuk postur "Dijamin tidak akan menyesal!"

"Acara apa?" Minato tidak pernah ngeh dengan Nanao, tapi setidaknya dia orang baik. Itulah yang dipercayai oleh hatinya.

"Kencan buta!"

Minato terdiam, namun beberapa detik kemudian raungan Nanao memenuhi seisi ruangan. Seiya menyeret kerah belakangnya dan memaksanya menyingkir dari lintas pandang sahabatnya.

"Seiya, kau kenapa sih?! Aku kan ingin sekali-sekali mengajak Minato!"

Kaito yang sedari tadi tak berkomentar pun angkat bicara. "Kau pantas menerima itu, playboy recehan."

"Kacchan jahat!"

"Seiya, kau berlebihan sekali." celetuk Ryouhei asal. Sedikit kasihan juga karena 'presdir' mereka sampai membawa Nanao keluar ruangan agar tidak mencemari lingkungan.

"Lain kali dia harus belajar berbicara dengan benar." bela Seiya pada dirinya sendiri.

Minato hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

* * *

Hari ini Minato tidak enak badan. Ia demam karena semalaman penuh begadang berlatih dengan busur imitasi (dan tentu berukuran kecil) di kamarnya. Udara malam masuk saat ia lemah karena lupa makan malam. Ia sudah meminta tolong Seiya untuk menyampaikan kondisinya saat ini.

Terbangun ketika sore hari membuat seluruh tubuhnya tidak nyaman. Ayahnya sedang dinas keluar kota hingga minggu depan. Minato berusaha duduk untuk minum obat demam yang selalu ia letakkan di laci meja nakas samping ranjangnya. Untung saja dia telah bersiap dengan berbagai kemungkinan seperti ini.

_**Klak. Greek.**_

Minato mendengar sesuatu. Jendela kamarnya bergeser pelan dan ia melihat Seiya datang membawakan sebuah bungkusan.

"Seiya?"

"Maaf baru menjenguk." Seiya melangkah masuk, seolah itu bukanlah hal besar. Minato sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan, Seiya mungkin mencemaskannya. Lagipula mereka tetangga dan sahabat.

"Aku membelikan bubur untukmu. Kau belum sempat makan,_ 'kan_?"

"Baiklah, istirahat lima belas menit."

Masaki memberi waktu istirahat kepada anggota klub Kyudo. Sedari pagi mereka latihan dan hari beranjak siang. Agar tidak kehilangan fokus, maka dibutuhkan jeda untuk bersantai. Masaki sendiri pergi keluar karena ingin membeli snack di minimarket terdekat.

Sementara itu, anggota Kyudo yang perempuan memilih kembali ke kelas sebentar mengambil bekal mereka. Lain halnya lagi dengan anggota laki-laki, Kaito kebetulan kelebihan membawa jatah makan siang. Rela tidak rela, ia harus membaginya daripada mubazir.

"Ibunya Kacchan buat kebanyakan, jadi tolong diterima, ya!"

"Diam, Nanao!"

Ryouhei memilih tiduran di lantai karena demi apa suhu hari ini panas sekali. Seiya membantu Minato memilih bekal yang berlebih dari Kaito.

"Lalu, rencana untuk Kirisaki selanjutnya apa? Fujiwara Shu benar-benar hebat." Nanao mendadak berujar. Intensitas latihan mereka tidak akan menjamin kemenangan di lain waktu. Dan lagi, Shu adalah pemain andalan sedari dulu.

"Musuh kita bukan hanya Kirisaki, Nanao—itu sosisku!"

Sementara Minato hanya tertawa pelan, Seiya turut tersenyum melihatnya. Mereka pun mulai makan bersama secara khidmat. Tepat disaat anggota perempuan kembali dari kelas dan membawa bekal mereka.

Bekal milik Kaito memang kebanyakan—pas dibagi untuk lima orang. Nanao iseng menggoda untuk menyuapi Kaito, yang jelas saja menimbulkan reaksi negatif.

"Mereka ada-ada saja." Minato menoleh pada Seiya.

"Iya." lalu Seiya menyadari sesuatu. "Minato, diam."

Minato menatap bingung, tapi ia menurut pada akhirnya. Ujung jemari Seiya menyentuh pipi dan berakhir di sekitar bibirnya.

"Ada nasi."

"Oh."

Dan keduanya sadar bahwa keributan Nanao dan Kaito sudah tak terdengar. Seiya dan Minato melempar pandang. Tatapan dari Kaito dan Nanao tidak seperti biasanya. Ryouhei? Ia hanya khidmat mendengarkan sambil makan.

"Kenapa kalian?"

"Kalian yang kenapa?" Kaito bertanya balik. "Aku tahu kalian itu sahabat dari kecil, tapi bukankah kalian terlalu dekat?"

"Hah?"

Baik Seiya maupun Minato sama-sama tidak mengerti. Terlalu dekat? Rasanya tidak ada yang salah jika dekat sebagai sahabat, bukan?

"Seiya kan hanya membantuku mengambil nasi yang menempel."

"Kalian juga lihat."

"Tidak, maksudku—" Kaito menarik napas sebentar. "—bukankah kau bisa memberitahunya saja?"

"Memangnya salah kalau bantu membersihkan?" Seiya memiringkan kepala. Menurutnya, tindakannya sama sekali tidak salah.

"Argh! Seiya, kau tahu maksudku." Kaito mengakhiri acara makannya dengan meletakkan sumpitnya.

Minato hanya berkedip heran.

* * *

Seiya masih merenungkan kata-kata dari Kaito. Bukannya ia tidak tahu maksudnya, tapi hal yang ia lakukan bersama Minato menurutnya masih wajar. Bahkan mereka pernah tidur satu kasur bersama. Iya, hanya tidur bersisian saja.

Dan menurutnya itu masih normal.

Apa salahnya sahabat melakukan itu? Seiya pikir tidak.

Hm, kalau ia pikir lagi, keduanya memang terlalu biasa berdekatan. Mungkin karena kebiasaan?

Ah, Seiya lelah.

"Seiya, Minato mencarimu. Katanya ingin bertanya PR Matematika." ibu Seiya muncul dari balik pintu kamar yang terbuka. Berikut dengan Minato di belakangnya.

"Ah, silakan." jawab Seiya sopan.

Ibu Seiya lalu pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Minato membungkuk. "Maaf datang mendadak."

Seiya mengangguk. "Um, bukan masalah."

Minato lantas mengeluarkan buku matematikanya. Dia memang selalu kemari jika tidak mengerti dengan materi. Karena terkadang penjelasan guru tidak bisa ia pahami. Yah, hanya masalah kecocokan saja. Dan ia selalu meminta bantuan Seiya jika mendapat kesulitan belajar. Lagipula mereka tetangga.

"Minato, aku kepikiran kata-kata Kaito."

"... kenapa?"

Seiya merangsek maju dan meminimalisir jarak. "soal kita."

Minato tertawa renyah. "Bukankah semua orang bilang begitu? Apa masalahnya?"

Memang hal biasa mendengar orang-orang berkomentar mengenai kedekatan mereka. Minato sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing karena memang benar itu faktanya. Hanya Seiya yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya dalam kondisi apa pun. Ia sangat berterimakasih untuk itu.

"Masalahnya," Seiya mendorong Minato ke ranjangnya hingga punggung kawannya bertemu dengan seprai. Kedua tangan Seiya berada di sisi kepala Minato, yang membuat pemuda itu heran dengan tingkah teman masa kecilnya.

"aku baru menyadari bahwa kau, amat sangat manis."

Minato tidak diberi kesempatan berpikir. Tiba-tiba saja ia dikecup pelan, sebelum Seiya meminta izin masuk dengan organ tidak bertulangnya. Bahu Minato dipegang kuat agar tidak lari. Seiya melakukannya selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya menyudahi.

"Se-Seiya?"

Seiya memalingkan muka. "Minato, maaf. Aku terbawa suasana."

Seiya hendak beranjak, tetapi Minato menahan lengannya.

"Jangan minta maaf."

" ... Minato?"

Minato tersenyum kikuk. "A-aku baik-baik saja. Maksudku, kau tidak perlu sungkan—kau bisa melakukannya kapan pun padaku."

Minato pikir, Seiya sedang lelah dan hanya butuh pelepas stres. Kalau demikian, ia sendiri tidak keberatan bila dijadikan pelampiasan. Selama ini ia selalu merepotkan Seiya. Sepertinya bukan ide buruk juga membalas kebaikannya dengan cara ini. Minato menerimanya tanpa ingin lebih lanjut bertanya mengapa.

"Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau bicarakan?" desis Seiya. Apa Minato sudah gila dengan berucap demikian? Setengah mati ia menahan diri, justru tak diduga mendapat invitasi.

"Tentu." Minato menatap lurus padanya. "Selama ini Seiya selalu membantuku, izinkan aku membalas budi."

Seiya menelan ludah.

* * *

**A/N :**

Ok gw gatau nulis apaan ini wkwkwkwkwk lanjutannya saya serahkan sama pembaca saja XD wkwkwkw

Thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
